


Hold your breath and count to ten (fall apart and start again)

by will_p



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Matt non sa bene come sia arrivato dal punto A al punto B - essendo il punto A lui, raggomitolato tra le coperte dopo una lunga nottata di spensierato vigilantismo tra i tetti, a russare contro il cuscino e il punto B lui a cavalcioni della gola di Foggy a scopare la sua bocca - ma la verità è che, adesso, non potrebbe importargliene di meno.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoggyDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyDevil/gifts).



> ~~HO UN CENONE DA PREPARARE CHI HA TEMPO DI RILEGGERE~~
> 
>  
> 
> Scritta per il prompt _Foggy/Matt, face fucking_ del [P0rn Fest #10](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest10/index.php) @ [fanfic_italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com), che in realtà [Serena](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyDevil) mi aveva lasciato L'ANNO SCORSO. Pardon, my dude. Alla fine ce l'abbiamo fatta.
> 
> Titolo @ _English Summer Rain_ \- Placebo.

Matt non sa bene come sia arrivato dal punto A al punto B - essendo il punto A lui, raggomitolato tra le coperte dopo una lunga nottata di spensierato vigilantismo tra i tetti, a russare contro il cuscino e il punto B lui a cavalcioni della gola di Foggy a scopare la sua bocca - ma la verità è che, adesso, non potrebbe importargliene di meno  
  
Ricorda un braccio di Foggy attorno alle spalle e il piccolo verso contento con cui era rotolato contro il suo petto, ricorda le carezze gentili contro la schiena che invece di cullarlo di nuovo nel sonno avevano risvegliato qualcos’altro in lui, poi tutto si fa più vago dopo il primo bacio lento e morbido. La bocca di Foggy, dopotutto, in un modo o nell’altro, è sempre riuscita a farlo impazzire.  
  
Non ricorda di averglielo mai _detto_ , ma qualcosa dev'esserselo lasciato sfuggire, perché poi c’era stata una piccola risata, un verso pensieroso, e Foggy era sprofondato meglio contro i cuscini e l’aveva fatto salire su di lui, e ora -  
  
Ora Matt si accomoda da qualche parte sopra la sua clavicola e sente Foggy sorridere, mentre gli massaggia i fianchi con le sue mani calde, e quasi gli viene da ridere alla surrealtà della situazione, ancora non del tutto certo di essersi svegliato davvero. “Tieniti forte,” mormora Foggy, e Matt sbuffa dal naso, si appoggia distrattamente alla testiera del letto per farlo contento, fa un mezzo sorriso - poi Foggy avvolge senza tante cerimonie le dita attorno alla sua mezza erezione, lecca lentamente la punta come se non fosse altro che routine, e improvvisamente Matt non ha più tanta voglia di sghignazzare.  
  
Se fosse stato un qualsiasi altro momento, probabilmente avrebbe cercato di contenersi. Se fosse stato un qualsiasi altro momento, probabilmente Foggy sarebbe andato più piano, si sarebbe divertito a prendere tempo e a farlo impazzire, ma in _questo_ momento -  
  
In questo momento, ancora languido e intorpidito dal sonno, Foggy preme una mano alla base della sua schiena e con l’altra lo tiene fermo mentre apre la bocca e - e lo _divora_ , non c’è altra parola per descriverlo, un qualche commento soffocato nel fondo della gola in onde sonore che vibrano come una promessa intorno alla sua erezione e un brivido che dalla base della spina dorsale gli risale fino al collo piegandogli le spalle in un’imprecazione mozzata.  
  
“Oddio,” mormora, e chiude gli occhi. Foggy ridacchia tra le sue cosce, altre vibrazioni che a questo punto non sono che pura tortura gratuita, poi si ritira finché solo le sue labbra sono strette attorno alla punta dell’erezione di Matt, a succhiare piano, sfregando ogni tanto con la lingua giusto quanto basta per fargli digrignare i denti.  
  
“Fogg-”  
  
Perde la voce, di nuovo, quando Foggy scivola in avanti e lo prende tutto fino alla gola, unghie corte premute contro la sua schiena e uno stentato sorriso soddisfatto che Matt non ha neanche _bisogno_ di cercare. _Tutto qui?_ , vorrebbe dire, ma di nuovo Foggy gli legge nel pensiero e lascia andare la sua erezione, fa scivolare entrambe le mani attorno ai suoi fianchi, stringe a mo’ di avvertimento mentre fa un respiro profondo dal naso, e poi -  
  
_Cristo._  
  
Matt non è abbastanza sveglio per cose del genere.  
  
La gola di Foggy non ha più alcun riflesso automatico. Una parte di Matt vorrebbe chiedere quando è successa una cosa del genere, su chi abbia fatto pratica per arrivare a certi risultati, ma per lo più al momento è interessato a durare più di dieci secondi e a non fare una figuraccia all’istante. Foggy lo trascina in avanti con le sue mani solide e calde e Matt singhiozza qualcosa, perde la presa alla testiera del letto e annaspa come un ragazzino finché le sue nocche non sono di nuovo tese attorno alle sbarre di metallo, e Foggy sbuffa qualcosa prima di lasciarlo andare con uno schiocco.  
  
“Tutto bene lassù?” chiede, il tono leggero ma la voce che raspa appena contro la sua gola tenera, e Matt si stringe meglio alle sbarre del letto.  
  
“Certa- _Cristo santissimo_.”  
  
Foggy sorride, il bastardo, come se non stesse premendo la punta della lingua contro la sua apertuta.  
  
“Ehi Murdock,” ridacchia, e Matt sarebbe grato per la tregua se solo l’aria fredda della stanza contro al sua erezione umida non fosse quasi peggio di tutto il resto. “Attento o dovrai andare a confessarti.”  
  
“Non per così poco.”  
  
“Mmh.” Si rende conto dell’errore quando Foggy si mette più comodo, lo afferra saldamente per le natiche e _stringe_ , sfiorando la sua apertura con la punta delle dita in una carezza che è allo stesso tempo troppo per il suo corpo, teso come un filo scoperto, ma _non abbastanza_. “Allora dobbiamo fare di meglio.”  
  
Fa appena in tempo a prendere fiato.  
  
Il ritmo dettato dalle mani di Foggy è quasi crudele, e Matt non può fare altro che stringere i denti e tenere duro (letteralmente, dice allegra una voce nella sua testa che suona fin troppo come quella di Foggy, e _haha_ ) per il resto dell’avventura. Non si sente più le dita ormai, le braccia tese e le mani strette attorno al metallo della testata del letto nello sforzo di non afferrare Foggy per i capelli e distruggere quella splendida bocca, ma intanto i suoi fianchi si muovono da soli sotto la pressione delle dita di Foggy e i suoi polmoni non sembrano riuscire a riprendere fiato.  
  
È un altro di quei momenti in cui il desiderio di vedere lo colpisce allo stomaco come un pugno a tradimento, prevedibile come la fitta da una vecchia cicatrice ma troppo forte da ignorare - immagina di vedere l’uomo tra le sue cosce, il suo migliore amico, il suo _Foggy_ , immagina le labbra rosse tese attorno al suo cazzo e i suoi occhi appannati di desiderio e la saliva che si raccoglie agli angoli della sua bocca, e stringe le sbarre fino a sentire le nocche scrocchiare per non fare qualcosa di stupido come sfiorargli il mento, toccargli i capelli, accarezzare quelle stesse labbra che lo stanno stringendo come una morsa inesorabile.  
  
Foggy perde per un attimo il ritmo, lo stringe fino a fargli male, allunga una mano fino a massaggiare con prepotenza la sua apertura - e per un attimo gli sembra di non avere bisogno di fare nulla.  
  
“Fog,” singhiozza, e sotto di lui, _attorno a lui_ , Foggy geme e se lo spinge in fondo alla gola e _stringe_ , e Matt si accartoccia come un pezzo di carta bruciato. Neanche si accorge di aver dato un pugno al muro finché non sente i mattoni sbriciolarsi piano sotto le sue nocche, ma a quel punto Foggy ha la lingua premuta contro la base del suo cazzo e dita dentro di lui, i muscoli elettrici e aperti attorno alla più invitante delle promesse, ed è… _difficile_ fare caso a qualsiasi altra cosa.  
  
È praticamente un miracolo che riesca ad avvertire Foggy del suo orgasmo imminente. Quasi.  
  
“Oh- Mio- _Foggy_ ,” annaspa, trema, e Foggy sussulta sotto di lui ma inspira e inghiotte ogni goccia come un naufrago assetato, ed è semplicemente troppo. Cade in avanti e viene e viene e viene, e per la brillante eternità di un secondo pensa solo alle mani di Foggy strette come marchi incandescenti sulla sua pelle, alla pressione impietosa della sua bocca, al suono perfetto che si lascia sfuggire quando gli riempie la bocca, come se non aspettasse altro, come se Matt fosse la cosa più deliziosa che abbia mai provato.  
  
Alla fine ci vogliono tutte le sue energie per non lasciarsi andare e soffocarlo con tutto il suo peso. Ci vuole forse anche di più per lasciar andare la testata del letto e sistemarsi tra le coperte senza cadere a terra e perdere i sensi, ma sono tutte fatiche che Matt è disposto a compiere per il suo Foggy.


End file.
